Karen
by icclenomi
Summary: McKay and John talk about the past. McKay Whump. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

KAREN

disclaimer- I dont own any of the characters or events in Stargate.

ch.1

"What you lookin at, Rodney?" John sat down next to Rodney in one of the requinational rooms.

"Scrap book."

"Yours?"

"No, I'm looking at _your_ scrapbook, yes mine!" John peeked over Rodney's shoulder at an Elementary school Rodney.

"You had red hair?"

"Your point?"

"I just would never have guessed... nice shiner."

"Thanks, a jock gave me it."

"Elementary school jock?"

"Yeah, he got in so much trouble..." Rodney flipped through page after page of scribbles and photos.

"Rodney, why are you always sporting some sort of injury?"

"Rough childhood- that teacher hated me!" rodney quickly changed the subject.

"But she looks so..."

"Evil? Manipulative? Devil woman?"

"Rough childhood?"

"Mmm hmm," he glossed over, "ah my bomb model! And here's the nice agent who questioned me..."

"I can't believe you built a bomb." John chuckled.

"It wasn't a real one..."

"Who's the girl?" John asked flicking through the pages.

"Karen."

"You liked her?" Rodney nodded. "What happened? You guys looked great together."

"It was... why are you so interested?"

"You're a member of my team, and my friend. What happened?"

"We went on this date..."

"Nice"

"And she drove, she'd just passed her test, she was so excited... A maniac in another car ploughed into us and the car flipped..."

"She died?"

"No, she came away from it virually unscathed- not a broken bone in her. She felt like it was her fault."

"But it... oh you were hurt."

just a taster... Before i type it ALL up i figure I'll see what people think. so...please hit the review button. please...


	2. Chapter 2

KAREN

disclaimer- I dont own any of the characters or events in Stargate.

ch.2

"I was out of it for a few days. She only stopped long enough to say goodbye...and sorry."

"But..."

"I know. I told her, no it was the maniac. She couldn't deal. She moved away."

"I'm sorry, Rodney."

"Wasn't your fault."

"But I have been on the mirroring side to your situation. My brother was...is a total maniac. I was in his car once and he hit a little red car. He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and told me to run... I couldn't. I saw the people in the other car, they weren't moving. I shouted at him, told him the cops would get him, its his car, but he rung them up later and reported it as stolen."

"Jeez."

"The worst part was...they were just kids, younger than me. just old enough to drive i reckon. He dragged me back to Clickham before I could-"

"Clickham?"

"It's a small-"

"I know where it is, I used to live there!" John's eyes widened.

"I called up an ambulance... I didn't know what to do..."

"Did your brother drive a blue truck?" John nodded slowly.

"full of dents..."

"Oh god...it was him..."

"You dont know that for sure... 1984?"

"May the-"

"Ninth." rodney nodded and buried his face in his hands, breathing deeply. "I..." john's voiced cracked slightly, "I'm so sorry, Rodney."

"Don't be. At least I know who it was now." He stood up.

"Rodney..."

"Not your fault."

_Karen lifted her head and took in her surroundings, her head hurt and she had a few bruises- nothing serious.The car was upside down, she worked that out quickly before remembering who she was with and looked to her right._

_"Rodney?" Her best friend hung unresponsive to her, a steady stream of blood running down his face and dripping onto the roof. "Rodney, please wake up! Oh god!" Karen could see an ambulance coming. "I'm so sorry, Rodney..."_

_**okay... heres another chapter, lemme know. I know the whole omg they crossed paths before genre is overdone but hey, I got bored on holiday. An I love McKay Whumpage.**_


	3. Chapter 3

KAREN

disclaimer- I dont own any of the characters or events in Stargate.

little note to you Snarky-i like it There is more!

ch.3

"Mark, you bastard! Why'd you just leave them?"

"I can't be seen doin stuff like that! I'll lose my-"

"Didn't you even look at them?"

"Who?"

"the kids you hit! They weren't moving, Mark! You might have killed them!"

"I didn't kill them."

"The car was upside down! You caused that!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"No! For God's sake, Mark they were youner than me i rekon."

"Good, they'll think it was a new driver that caused it. come on, Bro let it go."

"Don't call me that."

"Bro? I've always called you that, ever since you were-"

"I don't know who you are."

_Karen arrived at the hospital at four o'clock. They had spent an age cutting Rodney out of the car, he was wedged in by his legs._

_"Is he okay? will he be alright?"_

_"I'm sorry little girl, it doesn't look good." Kaen watched helplessly at the boy, their first date and she had to go and kill him. If she hadn't wanted to go so soon, then he wouldn't be fighting for his life. _

"Hey, come on!"

"No. I'm not getting in a car with you."

"Come on, br- John."

"Unless you're going to the police, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"John, please can you let it go, that was like a week ago."

"Well, they're probably still in the hospital, or dead. I will not let it go."

"Fine! Don't let it go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_"What are you talking about, Kar?"_

_"I'm sorry, okay..."_

_"Karen... Karen!" He turned her face to look at him. "Karen this isn't your fault."_

_"No, I should have paid more attention."_

_"Karen.."_

_"I really am sorry, Rod-"_

_"I'm fine, Karen. Look-" he held up his hands "Ten fingers-"_

_"Your wrist's broken."_

_"...ten toes."_

_"leg too, they had to break it to get you out."_

_"My point is, Karen; I'm alive. there's no lasting damage. And even if there was it wouldn't be your-"_

_"We're moving away." Karen said quickly._

_"What? why?"_

_"I...I can't live here. this town...I just..."_

_"Kar-"_

_"I'm sorry."_

Karen woke up late on the ninth of may. Her alarm clock had run out of battery in the night. she swore lightly as she pulled on her jeans. Damn it! I'm meant to meet Chrissy in... five minutes ago! Where's my phone?" As she scurried around she knocked into a small box which burst open at the seams spilling photos and year books over the floor. Shoot! She gathered them up putting themin a large pile on the floor. In doing so her eyes fell on a yearbook graffitied all over the cover. 1982. she and her best friend had drawn all over the cover to cover up the horrible photo of the 'popular' kids.Rodney. I wonder what happened to him..oh god- ninth of may. That makes it 22 years. She flicked to the music club picture, there she was on the piano next to Rodney, they didn't see the camera kid come in so he caught them as them. She had been sitting down loking at the picture for a few minutes when a knock came from the door. That'll be Chrissy saying hey! As she opened the door she started talking.

"Look, Chrissy, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Hi, Kar." It was Rodney.

**Reviews reviews please! Oh before any more confusion- There's at least one more chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

KAREN

disclaimer- I dont own any of the characters or events in Stargate.

ch.4

Karen was speachless. For years she had agonised about Rodney's welfare, she hadn't even stopped in town long enought o see if he ever did manage to get back on his feet, and here he stood in front of her. He looked healthier than he ever had as a child and he still had the same goofy grin she adored.

"Rodney... It's been..."

"About 22 years? Yeah... I would have gotten in touch earlier but I only found you when I was about to go to... go somewhere."

"Urm...hello?" Karen's eyes had found their way to the man standing behind Rodney. He was thinner and had worse hair than Rodney had.

"Right, sorry. This is John Sheppard. John, this is Karen." John stepped forwards and held out his hand, she took it and then turned her attention to a scar on Rodney's arm.

"You still have a scar..."

"Oh, no, that's not... that's from...something else."

"What was it?"

"Urm...just an accident involving a...it doesn't matter." Karen could almost feel the worry creases forming on her forehead as she looked at the rest of him. She quickly took in the fact that he semed to have light scars everywhere, he obviously noticed becuase he quickly pulled on a jacket, covering up the majority of them, unable it seemed to cover the top of his head.

"Well, come in then. Don't mind the mess, I wasn't expecting any visitors today."

Hours of talking with Karen brought back floods of childhood memories for Rodney. He hadn't even registered the fact that John was finding out some rather incriminating information that could be used for bribery. He hadn't felt so much like himself for years. He hadn't felt like him for most of his life, when he moved to Atlantis it opened up a large chunk of him bit by bit that just kept pouring out of him like a faulty tap, but being in this house, talking to this woman, he felt all of the remaining doors burst open.

"...And then rodney here says 'urn, sir...you forgot to carry the three.' you should have seen his face!"

"Am I guessing this proffessor didn't like to be corrected?"

"ooh, no. Rodney's grades actually went down after that."

"What?"

"Its true, so much for unbiased huh?"

John looked at the woman sat opposite him. She was so beautiful, but she was sad. The accident had clearly stuck with her, as well it seemed as her love of Rodney. He remembered the look of concern she had on her face when she noticed the scars Rodney bore. She kept touching his arm and giggling with him...Rodney was giggling...?

**_END_**

OKAY sooo, I forgot what I was going to write, so i made this up on the spot. I might add to it... I might not... PLEASE review!

Dec 2006- I'm not adding to it. thanks for the reviews folks.


End file.
